


Infinity

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love my OC, Prince Luke Skywalker, Smut, Star Wars AU, a lot of time skips, i'll try to finish eventually, if you don't like this don't read it lol, it's also inaccurate with the whole royal thing, lowkey inspired by Reign and Merlin lol, ngl things move fast, please be nice I was writing for fun, things are kind of altered just bc of the au and situations, this was my first time actually committing to a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: There are five kingdoms in a land. King Palpatine, ruler of Mustafar, wants control of all kingdoms. His first attempt hadn’t gone well, waiting a few years later, he strikes again. This time he attempts to assassinate the Princess of Coruscant, Khalisa Westfall, only to fail once more. This action had caused the Princess to go to her ally kingdom, Naboo, to secure her throne by marrying the Prince, Luke Skywalker. Threats still follow, the impending war between the three kingdoms with no limitations, including magic....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi. So I've always loved the concept of Prince Luke and I love ocs, so I did a thing. This was my first time actually writing a full on fic, but along the lines, I kind of got ehh about this fic? All my friends wanted to read so I might as well post, and maybe eventually when I feel motivated I'll update. I'm sorry if you see any grammar mistakes, please correct me if needed. Thank you.

Khalisa woke up with a loud crash, the large wooden door to her chambers swung wide open. She sat up startled as one of her knights strode towards her in panic. 

“Your Highness, we must get you out of here now.” He extended his hand towards her, his dark eyes wide in fear, sweat dripping down his copper skin. 

“What’s wrong?” The Princess asked him grabbing the cloak that hung near her bed, she took his hand as he led the way down the hallways hiding her from the noises throughout the castle.  
“There was an assassination attempt on you Milady. We must head to Naboo.”

“Have you caught the Assassin yet? I demand to know.” Khalisa commanded, standing her ground.

“No, but we believe it to be the Mustafarians but we aren’t certain. Which is why you must leave for your own protection. Once you get to King Anakin, he’ll be able to send help to maintain Coruscant.” Khalisa just nodded, she knew better than to argue about staying. Her county came first, and she must do what she had to. The Princess was led to her carriage that had been made for her and headed towards her new destiny. 

Khalisa sat quietly on her own in the confined space that was of her transportation, breathing was suddenly felt hard to do. She looked down at her hands thinking about when she’d be able to go back to her home and if her people were alright. In her heart she knew she probably wouldn't be back for a long time, it was time for to finalize the alliance her parents had waited for before they passed away a bit over a year ago. She relaxed her head back letting out a shaky breath knowing what will most likely to happen when she got to Naboo. 

Before she knew it, she was woken up again by swords clashing against one another. She jumped up and shoved herself out the carriage to see her knights fighting off the Mustafarians who had followed them. The adrenaline rushed through her as she extended her hand out, in one swift motion the enemies flew back hitting the trees that surrounded them.

“Let’s keep moving.” She huffed out. This was going to be a long night.  
\- - - 

Within the morning, the Princess of Coruscant had arrived at Naboo, she looked out at the different environment in awe. Coruscant was much more advanced and busy. Here, it was calm and peaceful. She took a deep breath as she saw the castle in sight. The beige concrete walls and bright colors had made it one of a kind. Khalisa mentally prepared herself, before she knew it the castle was in front of her. She got out to see royals lined up symmetrically at the foot of the steps awaiting her presence. Khalisa smiled, grabbing the knights’ hand as he helped her out. She hadn't had the time to change from the occurrences last night. She blushed slightly in embarrassment as her black cloak covered her white silk night gown. The Princess bowed down at the royals while they returned the gesture. 

“Your Majesty. Thank you for having me in desperate time of need.” 

“No need to thank me, war is upon us. The Mustafarians have been growing strong, but we can postpone the anticipating war. It’s time for House Skywalker and Westfall to join into one with a marriage alliance. It’s what your parents had planned for you at a very young age.” King Anakin Skywalker said sternly, his hands rested on her shoulder. Khalisa just nodded, forcing a smile. She looked over at his son, Luke. He had seemed to keep his gaze on her until she looked away. 

“Last time you were here, you were just a child. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Queen Padme.” The King gestured to her besides him. 

“You’ve grown up to be a wonderful lady, your parents would be so proud of you.” She smiled, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering, colors of silver were starting to replace her chestnut hair. She may have been through so much throughout the years, but she still looked beautiful, just like a Queen that she once knew from her childhood memories. 

“I'm Leia. We used to play together as children.” 

Khalisa turned her attention to her right to see a girl who looked almost like Padme, except her skin was more pale and her hair were styled in two buns at the side of head. Her eyes showed mischief.

“Yeah, I remember. We used to tease your brother.” Khalisa laughed along with the Leia, they looked over to Luke, his tan face was now red in embarrassment. He ruffled his dirty blond hair and cleared his throat. 

“Princess.” 

Khalisa went silent, her nerves getting the best of her, “Prince Luke.” 

They gazed at one another, Luke’s ocean eyes studied the foreign princess. Her raven hair down in waves reaching up to her hips, her obsidian colored eyes looking right at him in curiosity.  
Again, Khalisa broke the connection, no one had seen the exchange of smirks that were passed between the Skywalker family. 

“Come on, let’s get you settled in.” Padme announced, the King had dismissed the crowd, and everyone went along with their business. Leia nudged Luke, she had wanted him to show Khalisa her chambers, but he refused to budge. 

“Luke, I think you should show Khalisa her chambers. Don’t you think so Mom?” Leia smiled at Padme. 

“I agree. Go show your future wife where she’ll be staying. Don't forget about the banquet tonight!” Padme reminded everyone. 

Luke sighed, walking inside the castle without waiting for her. Khalisa felt a bit offended. What did she do to have him act this way? They were to get wed, it would be best to get along. After all, there was no way to stop the marriage, both countries were at risk of falling to the enemy. The Princess followed him inside gawking at the interior decorations, it was a big contrast back home. Everything had a neutral tone in her castle. Naboo was different, it was vibrant and full of life. Maybe it was just the memories of her haunting past that made her feel that way towards her home. 

The Royals walked through the castle in silence nodding at the people who bowed past them. Khalisa also took the time to admire the golden design etched into the walls distracting herself from the awkward silence. The walls looked the same as she had remembered, a little worn out, nonetheless it brought back memories.

“Here we are, your bedroom.” Luke stood in front of the wooden door. 

He faced her, “Your luggage is already in there. If you need anything, the guards and servants will be able to aid your needs. Be ready for dinner at sundown.” The Prince spoke disinterestedly.  
“Did I do something to upset you?” Khalisa spoke up clearly bothered by the lack of emotion coming from him. 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows thinking for a moment, “the reality of marrying you is upsetting enough.” With that, he strode away. 

Khalisa was left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is nice, I promise. He's just being a butt rn for a reason


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker, a pansexual? it's more likely than you think.

The Coruscanti was still stunned from the event concerning Luke. After getting changed to something more appropriate, she decided to take her mind off of things and roam around castle. She looked around to see guards patrolling the corridors. 

“Your Highness, allow me to accompany you. The King has you under strict orders for protection.” One of the guards insisted. 

“I’ll be fine. I can handle myself alone in the castle.” Khalisa walked past the guard making her way through her future home.

She wandered throughout the corridors for a while smiling at everyone. The castle seemed pretty busy preparing with the banquet which she was still hesitant about, she didn’t want to see the Prince ever again. Duties are duties, is what she told herself every time she wanted to back down. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her in front of the library room she once explored as a child.. The door was opened, she peeked in to see over hundreds of books on the shelves, desks were placed throughout the room. She smiled to herself, now there was one place she could always go, to escape from reality.

Hours had passed, Khalisa lost track of time lost in a book.

“Magic huh?” She was interrupted by the Nabooian Princess hovering over her, an eyebrow raised. 

“Uh yeah, it’s interesting.” Khalisa slammed the book closed putting it aside, tapping on the desk. 

“So.. you wouldn’t happen to have magic?” Khalisa shrugged in response. 

“I mean it’s pretty rare, but if you did happen to have it, you’re safe here. We’re an open minded kingdom. Maybe not in other countries though, and I might know someone who could help.” Leia informed crossing her arms awaiting a truthful answer. 

“Okay.” 

“Just okay?” 

The raven haired girl grinned, getting up from her chair. 

“I have to go get ready for tonight. I’ll see you around.” Khalisa left as quickly as she could. Not wanting to tell Leia knowing she was going to ask continous questions. It’s just something she never thought about after an incident that had happened. She kept it subtle, only using it when she had to but it didn’t hurt to read up on it. 

Within half an hour, Khalisa had gotten ready. The red dress with silver patterns draped over her olive skin complexion. Her hair in a bun, small white flowers covered parts of her hair. 

“This is a better impression than my nightgown.” Khalisa spoke to herself, adding the finishing touches to her maroon lipstick. 

A knock on the door was echoed throughout the large bedroom. 

“Come in.” Khalisa shouted while she fixed her hair one last time before she turned around to face someone she’d been dreading to see. 

“Princess.” Luke addressed, studying her. 

“What are you doing here?” She said rather harshly, not feeling bad about it, it was what he deserved. She also couldn’t deny, he looked handsome. He wore a loose black shirt, brown pants, the royal blue cape draped around him with the Skywalker symbol etched on one side of his shoulder. His golden circlet crown resting on his head suited him well. 

“I came here to escort you to the banquet.” Luke held out his arm. The Princess rolled her eyes linking her arms to his as they made their way to the great hall. 

Everyone stopped to applaud once the couple had arrived. Luke and Khalisa walked over to the King and Queen, greeting them and took their seats, Khalisa being stuck in between the twins. Khalisa faked a smile while the nobles sitting at the tables awaited for their King to speak. King Anakin raised his goblet, “here's to our guest, Princess Khalisa Westfall of Coruscant. Soon to wed my son, Luke, building an alliance between the two great kingdoms.”

The hall echoed with cheers as everyone went on talking to one another. Khalisa sat there with her hands on her lap while the people ate, but she was in no mood to eat. So much had happened the past day, she was worried about how her people took the news of her leaving, now she had to marry someone who had no interest of marrying her. How a nineteen year old princess survived without her parents assistance was beyond her. 

“Why aren't you eating?” Leia nudged her arm. 

“I don't have an appetite.”

“Nonsense. You haven't ate since you got here. Eat or I'll tell my father.” Leia taunted. 

Khalisa looked over next to her to see Luke busy talking to his mother while stuffing his face. 

“They’re to be wed in two days.” Anakin spoke up enough for everyone to hear. 

Simultaneously, Luke and Khalisa choked on their food, the whole hall went silent. 

“What? Two days?” Khalisa exclaimed. 

“Isn't that a bit too early Father?” The Prince added on. 

“It's best if we get it done as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait long anymore. Mustafar can strike at any moment, with Coruscant’s resources we’d have enough strength to protect both countries. They wouldn’t dare to cause war then, like I said before, it will hold them off for a year or two.” Anakin informed them both, gazing at them. His son and future daughter-in- law nodded knowing they couldn't dare defy the King in front of a crowd. 

After dinner, Padme brought Khalisa aside, “I have some people I think you'd like to meet.” 

“Your Highness.” A familiar voice called out, Khalisa turned around to see her three best friends smiling back at her. 

“Kimberlynn! Emery! Juliana! I can’t believe you’re here.” Khalisa ran over to the girls forming a group hug, she finally felt happy.

Khalisa looked back at Padme, “thank you, Your Majesty.” The Queen nodded leaving the girls to their own devices. 

“Are you staying?” The Princess asked curiously. 

“We are, we can’t leave our Princess alone now can we?” Julianna asked.

“Come on girls, we have a lot of catching up to do.” The royal led the way to the mess hall once more.   
\- - -   
Luke searched the crowd of people looking for the Princess. He saw her talking to other girls,’“must be her ladies-in-waiting’ he thought to himself. Luke had felt bad about pushing Khalisa away. He didn’t want to marry someone who he had no feelings for, it was his responsibility to marry for alliances, but he just wasn't ready. If he pushed her away enough, then he wouldn't have to deal with her. 

“So, when are you going to actually talk to her?” Leia interrupted his thoughts, smirking at him. 

“Never. I told her I didn't want to marry her.” Luke confessed, he told his sister everything. He couldn't help it. 

“You did what?” Leia smacked his arm, “you idiot!” 

“I told you before. I didn't want this!” Luke rubbed his arm. 

“Luke Skywalker, if this is because of that boy you were crus-”

“It's not. I don't like him like that anymore. Turns out he was just using me for his own gain. I just, I'm not ready.” He mumbled. 

“Well. You can't do this forever. She's going to be your Queen someday. You’ll need her judgement. She's wise and strong. Stronger than you know.” Leia added, she smiled to herself knowing well enough of what the Coruscanti was capable of. 

“I don’t know.” Luke stated before walking out, he was ready to be alone the rest of the night.

He strode towards his chambers when he saw Khalisa leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand. She looked over at him,   
“What are you doing here?” She snarked. 

“My chamber.” He pointed to the door, Khalisa went silent. Their rooms were right next to each other. She cleared her throat taking a sip of her wine. Luke looked at her one last time before entering his bedroom. He really has fucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after breakfast, Khalisa walked amongst her three ladies down the halls of the castle. 

“So Em, has Ben proposed to you yet?” The Princess nudged the brunette. 

“No. He hasn’t. Not yet anyway, he said he was going to ride out here as soon as he could, so maybe then.” Emery blushed. 

“How about you two girls? Anyone?” They sighed in return. 

“Well someday you will find someone that'll appreciate you, unlike my current situation.” Khalisa encouraged. 

“Speaking of current situations.” Kimberlynn announced, being the first to see Prince Luke in sight walking towards them. The three ladies bowed in respect as Luke approached Khalisa who just stood there with no desire to speak to him. 

“Uhh, would you like to join me for a picnic during lunch?” He mumbled. 

“And why should I?” She crossed her arms still surprised. 

“King's orders. Your horse will be ready outside in a couple of hours.” He walked away. 

“Can you believe him? First he basically insults me, now he demands me to go out with him for lunch.” Khalisa walks away. 

“There’s something there.” Julianna acknowledged the undeniable connection between the couple.

“I see it too. The Prince can deny it all he wants.” Kimberlynn smirked at the two brunettes.  
\- - -  
The ride to the Prince and Princess’ destination was a quiet one, but they hadn’t seemed to mind.

“Do I hear a waterfall?” Khalisa asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” 

Within a few minutes they came upon the most beautiful waterfall, Khalisa examined her surroundings in awe. 

“Wow this is gorgeous.” She hadn’t noticed Luke below her holding out his hand to help her down the horse. She took his hand while he placed his other on her waist to keep her from falling. 

“Thanks.” she mumbled pushing her dark hair out her face. 

Khalisa fixed up her blue dress while Luke set up the food, she sat on the grass and watched him with curiosity as he placed the food on the blanket.

“Stop staring at me.” Luke retorted. 

“Why do you hate me so much? I mean we got along fine as kids.” 

“Well we're grown up now, and don't hate you. I just don't want to marry you, or have anything to do with you.” He replied not looking at her. 

Khalisa frowned. 

“That’s not telling me the reason behind it. If you're going to hate me, atleast tell me why.” She demanded. 

“How about you let this go and just eat alright?” Luke argued back. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Khalisa got up reaching for her horse. She wasn't going to stay here, she hated him. 

“Wait.” Luke sighed. 

The Princess looked at him waiting for an answer. 

“I’m frustrated. I'm frustrated that I can't have the chance to marry someone I love. I lose my freedom.” The Prince yelled.

She took in all he had said and sat down next to him, he looked at her intently.

“You think I want this too? I would absolutely love to marry someone I have feelings for, but I can't. You know why? Because I'm a Princess, and I have responsibilities. Hell, I'm not ready to marry, I don't think I'll ever be. But it's my job to protect my people, and because this is what my parents wanted. I'm not doing this for you. So act like a responsible Prince and stop acting like the world revolves around you.” She ranted. 

The Nabooian looked at her stunned, he hadn't expected that reaction. He didn't know what to say, so he nodded instead. He felt embarrassed, he’d only been thinking about himself. 

“All I'm asking if for you to get to know me before you make any harsh assumptions. If we're to marry it would be nice to get along knowing it's inevitable. Just being friends shouldn’t be too hard.” She took some grapes and popped them in her mouth smiling to herself. Maybe now he'll come to his senses. 

They ate in silence watching the waterfall. 

“My parents came here when they were newly wed.” Luke mentioned, picking at the grass. 

“They married out of love or arranged?” 

“Love. That’s what I wished to do so.” He replied.

Khalisa nodded, it was Luke’s turn to gaze at her while she picked at the food. 

“You can stop staring at me as well.” Khalisa smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Tell me about yourself.” He stated.

“What? So now you decide to get along with me?” 

“There’s something about you. I can’t quite put my finger on it.” He rested his head on his face, he almost looked like an angel with the sun shining down on him. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Tell me about your home back in Coruscant.” 

“Well, before my parents.. passed, we were so close. They taught me everything I know. We did everything together. I knew my people adored them, and now, it just feels like I’ve abandoned them to save myself. It's only been a year since the kingdom lost their King and Queen.” Khalisa confessed not knowing where all those emotions came from. 

“Like you said, it was your duty. We have an army there to protect your kingdom. Isn’t that what you want?” He grabbed her hand in comfort. 

“I guess.” Khalisa pushed his hand away, getting up from the ground keeping herself in check. She couldn’t think about her family now, not when he’s around. She didn’t want him to think she couldn’t handle anything. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Luke whispered, he looked down feeling guilty. 

“It’s okay, let’s just go it’s getting late anyways.” The Princess packed up everything, getting on her horse. 

Halfway through their way back to the castle. Khalisa stopped motioning Luke to halt as well. 

“Something's not right.” She whispered looking around the forest. 

Just then, she dodged an arrow that flew past her, startled, she got off the horse and looked over to Luke who had gotten his sword out ready to protect them both. Bandits. Luke and Khalisa had their backs against each others circling around for oncoming attacks. 

“Get back on your horse and leave, you’re unarmed. There’s no way you can protect yourself.” He commanded. 

“You’d be surprised.” She looked over her shoulders to see a confused Prince. 

The sounds of men yelling came from the trees as they started to pour in surrounding the two royals.

“We’re outnumbered.” He whispered eyeing the fifteen men that had them trapped in.

“I can see that!” 

The bandit closed in to swing his sword, Luke deflected it, their swords clashed with one another. The men kept coming and Luke kept on fighting them. Khalisa could sense that he was getting tired.  
“How about I kill you and take your pretty girlfriend with me. You royals were always a pain.” The big bald man spoke up, grabbing the Princess’ arm holding her against his chest with a knife pressed against her throat. 

“Let her go!” Luke commanded frozen in shock, his eyes wide. 

“I don’t think so, you stand no chance here, not even your knights could help you.” The man barked, Khalisa struggled against his grip. 

“You know, when you attack someone, you shouldn’t underestimate them.” Khalisa spoke up, the bandit looked at her in confusion as her eyes glowed gold and the man flew back, his head slamming against the tree as he knocked out. 

Her hand flew out towards the remaining criminals throwing them down to the ground. She wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead looking over to Luke who just stared at her in awe and confusion.

“You.. have magic?” He breathed out. 

“Yes, and I’d rather not talk about it. So let's get going.” 

Luke had so many questions racing his mind, but he decided to hold off until they got back, but Khalisa had rushed to her room once they got back and hadn’t left the whole night. Maybe he could find answers from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, Luke found out about her magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Khalisa laid in her bed watching the sunrise peacefully, until she heard a knock at the door. 

“Yes?” Khalisa called out, the door opened and Padme strode in with a smile on her face. 

“Your Majesty. I wasn't expecting you here.” She quickly got up from her bed to bow. 

“That's no need darling. I was checking up on you to see how you're doing. After the attack yesterday, you seemed a bit distraught” the Queen mentioned, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder,  
“you didn't come to dinner last night, I was worried but Luke had said not to bother you.” 

“I'm fine now, Your Grace. Thank you.” Khalisa smiled at her, there was something about Padme that reminded the Princess of her mother.

“Okay I’ll leave you to it then, don’t forget about the celebration tonight. Also, you have to get your wedding dress checked sometime today.” She winked before leaving. 

Khalisa huffed as she plopped down on her bed. Tomorrow, she has to marry the Prince, tomorrow, she has to share the same bed as him. 

‘Great, I bet he snores.’ She said to herself, and she proceeded to prepare for what today might bring her.

She was afraid of the confrontation from Luke, and how he probably thought of her as a hypocrite. She had made him express his true feelings urging him to get to know her. Yet, she didn't want him to get to know her. The memory of her parents still haunted her. She had to talk about it soon enough, the only people who knew what truly happened that night were the people closest to her. 

As she walked down the corridors she saw the decorations for her wedding which made her nervous. In thought, she accidentally ran into someone, “I'm sorry, I wasn't loo-” 

She looked up to see the Prince, he gripped her arms to steady her. 

“Princess.” He smiled. That was the first time she'd seen him smile at her. What she had said yesterday really changed his attitude towards her and she was grateful. 

“Your Highness.” She replied, they looked at one another before Khalisa pulled away from his grasp. 

“I take it that you feel better since the events of yesterday?” 

She nodded in return, there was an awkward silence and she could feel the people passing by gazing at the two. 

“I should get going.” Khalisa muttered before scurrying off.  
\- - -  
Luke searched for one of the Coruscanti Ladies to ask about Khalisa. Maybe they could give him answers on why she was so hostile when it came to her parents and magic. He saw the brunette talking to a servant. 

“Lady Emery, may I have a word?” Luke approached her, she looked at him in surprise. 

Luke gestured her to the side. 

“Your Highness, what’s wrong?” 

“I need to know about your Princess. How did her parents die? Truly. Did you know about her powers?” He questioned her. 

“With all due respect, Your Grace, but I don’t think that’s my place to say. You should ask her for yourself, I’m sure once you warm up to her she’ll tell you.” Emery stated. 

“Please. She shuts me out when I ask.” 

“All I can say is she blames herself for her parent’s death. It wasn’t her fault at all.” Emery bowed, walking away.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why would she blame herself for the cause of a fire? He sighed, maybe he could get the chance to talk to her tonight during the celebration. Luke tried not to show it, but he was nervous, he thought he’d known her but he was wrong. She told him to open up to her and he did, yet she won’t do the same. This marriage was more than he bargained for, he was starting to regret it.  
\- - -  
A knock was heard on the door of Khalisa's chambers once more. She straightened her sapphire colored dress opening the door. 

“Princess. It's time to celebrate our wedding for tomorrow.” Luke held out his hand. 

She took his hand and shut the door behind her taking a deep breath. 

“Oh look! Prince Luke and Princess Khalisa have arrived.” The crowd applauded as the couple entered the hall. They weren't even married yet and it had seemed as if they were by all the excitement going on. 

“Everyone seems to be too excited.” She muttered to Luke. 

“It's been awhile since something exciting has happened, let alone a wedding.” He whispered back.

Khalisa smirked, “are you implying that your festivities are boring then?” 

“What? No!” He huffed, scrunching his face at his soon to be wife. She laughed at his reaction as they approached the people awaiting them with smiles on their faces. 

Later that evening during the small talks, Luke gestured Khalisa to the balcony outside, she excused herself following his lead. He shut the door behind them, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Your Highness.” Her voice shaky, she looked at the starry sky up above. She had a feeling of what was coming. 

“Are you going to tell me the truth about you, and your parents?” 

There it was.

Khalisa closed her eyes, reliving the horrible memory. She felt a hand grab hers, she looked up at him. 

“I know eventually we’re going to have to tell each other everything… but can I ask you not to ask me about my past or my magic? I’m sure we can get along fine without mentioning them. For now.”  
Khalisa’s voiced cracked. She thought she’d be stronger by now, but that was a lie.

“I’m sorry about everything. I hadn’t meant to pry so soon, but I was curious. This magic, it seems to be of importance and something that’s a part of you.” He squeezed her hand. 

“I know you have questions, and I promise to answer them one day. As for my magic, yes it’s rare and I was born with it, but I don’t use it often. That’s all I can say right now.” 

“I understand. And, I realized you aren't that bad to get along with.” He chuckled, playing with his empty wine glass. 

“And you aren't a royal ass when you're nice.” She grinned back at him. 

“Come on we should head back before anyone notices we're gone for too long.” He linked his arms with hers walking back in. 

“Where have you two been? Not doing anything before marriage I hope.” Leia teased, causing Luke and Khalisa to blush furiously. 

“No sister. We were just catching up, that's all.” 

“Mhmm.” Leia smirked leaving them on their own.

“She’s still headstrong as I remembered her to be.” Khalisa mentioned thinking back to their times as kids. 

“So are you. That's why you both get along so well, especially in bullying me.” Luke joked. 

“It was only a couple of times okay, and plus, we had fun when we weren't at each other's throats.” 

“Whatever you say Princess.” He laughed looking over to see his parents with their advisor Lord Kenobi, smiling at him, Anakin winked at his son. 

Throughout the night, nobles had started to come up to them to greet them, giving the two blessings for tomorrow. 

Exhausted, Khalisa had said her farewells to the Anakin and Padme for the night. The Prince and his future wife walked back to their hall. 

“Well Princess. I enjoyed tonight with you, maybe the wedding won't be as bad.” He smiled as he let her go. 

“Good. I'm glad we have a mutual understanding of each other now. This is progress. Goodnight, Your Highness.” Khalisa smiled as she softly pressed her lips to his cheek. Luke didn't have time to react as she already had left. He smiled to himself before retiring to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Khalisa are starting to get along and my heart is screaming, we love a ship! Also, their ship name is Skyfall. fucjjfhf


	5. Chapter 5

Everything felt like a blur at that moment, Khalisa stared at herself in the mirror as one of her servants fixed up her white dress. The wedding dress was a sapphire color with silver beads and details, overall beautiful, and she truly did feel like a princess at that moment.

“Are you nervous?” Kimberlynn asked while fixing up her own makeup. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting this day to come so soon.” Khalisa took a deep breath.

“Well, all three of us will be right behind you, so no need to worry as much. Atleast the Prince is being nice to you.” Juliana added smiling at the Princess.

“You’re right, thank you girls.” 

“Your Highness. It’s time.” The servant informed her. 

Khalisa’s palms started sweating, her heartbeat racing it felt as if it was going to leave her body, this was it. She was going to spend her life with him, in Naboo.

The doors opened to the throne room, Luke stood at the alter nervously waiting for her. The bride strode in leaving him breathless, she looked like an angel. Her ladies walked behind her, but he could only keep his gaze on Khalisa’s beauty, her smile. He hadn’t noticed that she was already in front of him until the King had cleared his throat snapping Luke out of his trance. Khalisa smiled and took his hand that he had offered, the stood facing each other while the wedding vows were being said. 

“Do you, Luke Skywalker, take Khalisa Westfall as your wife?” 

“I d-do.” He stuttered, his face turning pink from embarrassment. 

“Do you, Khalisa Westfall, take Luke Skywalker as your husband?” 

“I do.” 

“Then it is done. You may now kiss the bride.” 

Luke leaned down, his hands held her chin, pressing his lips softly against hers. The kiss lasted for what almost felt like a second, her soft lips pulling away from his touch. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted more. The two were lost in a trance they hadn’t heard the applause echoing throughout the throne room. 

Everyone had proceeded to the ballroom shortly after the wedding, the newlywed couple bombarded with congratulations from what felt like the entirety of the castle. The two hadn’t gotten the chance to properly speak with another.

“Princess, would you like to dance with me?” Luke abruptly said trying to get away from everyone. 

“I would love to.” He took her hand, leading her to the middle of the ballroom. 

“Finally some peace.” He sighed placing one arm around her waist, the other hand intertwined with hers as they swayed. 

“I thought you loved attention?” Khalisa smirked at him, squeezing his bicep.

“Sometimes, and I hadn’t had you to myself all day. Might I mention you look beautiful.” Luke added spinning her around once before he pulled her closer to him. 

“Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.” She blushed looking at the others dancing trying to distract herself.

“You're blushing.” He chuckled trying to get her to look at him. 

“No I'm not.” Khalisa argued looking back at him, biting her lips to keep her from smiling. 

“Don't do that.” Luke’s voice got low, he cleared his throat. 

“Do what?” The Princess tilted her head in confusion. 

“Nothing.” He quickly said, he dipped her carefully holding her with his arm, his hand supporting her neck.. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he looked down at her lips. Khalisa’s heart beat faster the longer he looked at her like that. Luke lifted her back in her position before, eyes were still locked with each other. They circled one another, hands touching. The song soon came to an end. Once again, the people applauded them. The two hadn’t even notice that everyone had stopped to watch them. 

Khalisa had decided to dance with her friends grabbing them by their hands bringing them to the middle of the ballroom. The quartet twirled around each other and laughing.

“He's looking at you.” Julianna noted with a smirk spinning around her. Khalisa looked down blushing and to him. Mouth slightly open, his eyes shining with adoration. 

Leia nudged him smiling at him, “oh, you’ve got it bad, and it’s only been a couple of days.”

Luke snapped out of his trance running his hands through his hair. 

The party went on for hours, Khalisa had gotten exhausted from talking and dancing with everyone. 

“I think I’m going to retire for the night.” She informed the Skywalkers.

“Luke, you can retire too. Khalisa, you’ll be sleeping in his chambers from now on. Your things have been moved there.” Padme reported. The Princess nodded in return.

“Goodnight Mother.. Father.” Luke said awkwardly, he took her hand while they walked back in silence.

“I know we’re supposed to, you know, consummate our marri-” Luke stuttered, running his hands through his hair. He opened the door to his room for her. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to either.” Khalisa cleared her throat, looking around his room.

“Do you need one of the servants to help you get ready for bed?” 

“No, I like doing things myself.” Khalisa grabbed her nightgown and changed behind a screening, except the wedding dress was much more complicated than she had anticipated. The Princess couldn’t unzip the back, she had regretted not asking for a sevant. 

“I need help.” Khalisa quickly spoke.

“What?” 

“My dress.” Again, she tried to unzip it herself to no avail.

He showed up behind the screen confused and shirtless. Khalisa took a deep breath trying to maintain eye contact. She turned around,

“can you unzip it for me?” 

She felt his breath against her neck and his hands tugging against the zip. Khalisa felt his fingers warm grazing her exposed back. 

“Thanks.” He nodded in return and walked away letting her change. 

“I'll sleep on the floor.” Luke mentioned grabbing his pillow tossing it on the hard ground. 

“No. It's your bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” She insisted. 

“Let's not continue on an argument I'll surely win, Princess.” 

“I always win, Your Highness. Now get on the bed.” Khalisa crossed her arms in determination. 

“Only if you sleep with me… I mean..on the bed. With me, on it.” Luke stuttered, good thing the dim light of his room made it hard to see his flustered face. 

“I guess that could work.” She laid on the bed watching him approach her. It took all her strength not to gaze at his bare chest so she turned around facing herself away from him, Khalisa felt the soft bed shift as he laid down beside her keeping his distance. 

“Goodnight Princess.” Luke whispered while Khalisa dozed off to sleep. 

The forest was dark and quiet, Khalisa could hear her own breathing, she looked around the foggy night trying to get a clue as to where she was specifically. The snap of twigs came from behind her, Khalisa quickly turned around throwing her hand out in defensive mode. 

“Who’s there?” 

“Silly little Princess, you think you could save the people you love? No, I’m going to take them all away one by one while you suffer at my hands. Then I’ll take the throne of Coruscant and Naboo as it should’ve been.” A menacing grainy voiced echoed throughout the woods. 

“Khalisa?” She turned around to see Luke on his knees tied up, he looked up at her with purple bruises on his face, his lip stained with blood.

“You could’ve saved me.” He whispered before a glowing red blade appeared out of thin air and pierced through his chest.

“Noo!” Khalisa cried out covering her mouth with her hands as he fell limp. Her surroundings got cloudy and she fell on the floor along with him.

“Hey, hey, wake up.” The Princess heard a soothing voice call out to her, she jolted away and checked her surrounds. She looked over to Luke who sat beside her looking at her concerned.

“You were screaming in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?” Luke placed his palms on her cheeks wiping away her tears that were visible due to the moonlight streaming in. She leaned into his touch glad he was alive and it all had been a bad dream. 

She stayed silent too tired to explain what had happened, and he definitely didn't want to tell him she watched him die. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

She declined, laying back down on the bed closing her eyes avoiding having to talk about what she had seen. 

“Can you hold me?” Khalisa mumbled. 

Luke wrapped an arm around her torso pulling her against him. The beating of his heart calmed her down as she drifted back to sleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh yes. They're FUCKING MARRIED YA'LL. THIS IS SO CLICHE I LOVE IT STOP.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since the marriage between Luke and Khalisa. The nightmare had bothered Khalisa but she brushed it off. It was probably her loss of parents that triggered it. She had bonded with her new family and Luke. The two were becoming good friends as they got to know each other more. They had gone out for lunch almost everyday, it felt like they had never separated as kids and known each other their entire lives. He hadn't pestered her about her past, and for that she was grateful. 

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Luke whispered in his wife’s ear, stroking her cheek softly. 

“One more hour.” Khalisa groaned and swatted his hands away. 

“Fine. Half an hour then.” The Prince smiled to himself before he got up from the bed, she grabbed his arm. 

“Stay. I need a pillow to rest on.” Her eyes still closed, a small smile played on her lips. 

“I'm not a pillow, and you have one already. I have to go train before we finally leave for our overdue honeymoon.” He informed her, his arms crossed. 

“Fine. Go.” She whined pulling up the covers up to her head. He shook his head at her and left knowing she wasn't going to get up anytime soon. 

A knock echoed throughout the room before the door opened. 

“Your Grace?” Kimberlynn called out, letting in the other girls in.

“Khalisa. Wake up.” Kim shook her awake. 

“What do you want?” Khalisa asked annoyed to be disturbed. 

“It's been more than two hours since you've slept! You have to leave in awhile. Prince Luke will be here soon.” Julianna exclaimed.

“What? And no one woke me up?” Khalisa shot up from her bed. 

The girls started giggling leaving Khalisa to be confused. 

“We were just joking, it's been an hour.” Emery informed her through her laughs. 

“You three are going to get it!” Khalisa exclaimed, throwing her pillows at her friends. 

Just then the wooden door opened and Luke strode in, the girls’ laughter calmed down as they bowed. 

“I leave you girls to wake up the Princess, and I come back to this mess.” Luke raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh don't be such a baby.” She threw the last pillow on the bed at his face. 

“You did not just throw a pillow at me.” He jumped on the bed straddling her. He tickled her sides as she uncontrollably laughed, squirming underneath him. They hadn’t noticed Khalisa's friends leave. 

“No more please!” She screamed pushing him away. 

“Fine. Only if you promise not to throw a pillow at me again.” He laughed, poking her. 

“I promise. I won't do it.” 

“Good. Now let's get ready before nightfall or my father will have both our heads.” 

“I can't believe they're making me stay with you all alone for a week. It's going to be a nightmare!” She joked. 

“I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you. I thought my father would have me do something more important.” The blond remarked, making sure everything was packed. The Princess huffed in response walking over to the screen to change into her violet dress which was oddly comfortable. 

“You've been stuck with me for about two week Your Highness. I think you’ll survive as long as you don't get on my nerves.” 

“Whatever you say Princess.” He smirked at himself knowing he would pester her as much as he could the upcoming week.   
\- - -   
It had been about an hour they were stuck in the carriage, Luke had fallen fast asleep most likely exhausted from the day's training. Except, he had fallen asleep on her shoulders and had been snoring very loud near her ears. Khalisa had tried to nudge him, but it only made him louder so she had given up and instead distracted herself by thinking about ways to open up to him. She couldn’t lie, he had grown on her immensely and she’d seen how kind hearted he really was with his people and those close to him. It was only fair if she did the same, they were going to be together till death do them apart. She looked down at him with a little smile, brushing her fingertips lightly down his cheeks.

“Your Highness. We’ve arrived.” The guards knocked on the carriage door.

“Thank you.” 

“Hey.” Khalisa whispered, shaking him awake. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked around confused. 

“We’re here. Wherever we are.” She mentioned. 

“You'll see soon enough. Come on.” His voice was groggy and deep. The Prince grabbed her hands, helping her out the carriage. Khalisa’s mouth hung wide open when she saw the beautiful view in front of her. 

It was a moderate sized house with the same tan walls as the Skywalker castle. She could see the clear water behind the house. Different colored flowers bloomed throughout the vicinity. The sunset had made the view more enhanced and breathtaking. 

“Wow.”

“We used to come here as kids, Leia and I. Haven't been back in ages.” He sighed at the view taking it all in. 

“That means I get my own bedroom?” Khalisa suggested. They were going to be alone, no one had to know they weren't sharing a bed.

“Do as you please.” Luke hid his disappointment, he had gotten used to holding her close through the nights. 

“Okay. I'll go get set up.” 

The night rolled around, the two had been sleeping on separate beds. Khalisa felt the feeling of loneliness radiate through her. Why had she been feeling different kinds of emotions that weren't hers lately? She got up and walked to the backside balcony of the house, the moon was out and bright reflecting light streaks from the water down below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Can’t sleep?” she jumped, hands out ready to use her powers on the intruder. 

“It’s me!” Luke exclaimed, walking towards her, he was shirtless as usual. Khalisa still hadn’t been used to it, she took a sharp breath turning back around. 

“No, I can’t.” she replied, there was a hesitant pause before she spoke up again.

“My magic.. It has been all over the place the past few days. I've been having overwhelming feelings that aren't mine? If that makes sense. I never really used my powers since my parents’ death.” Khalisa felt some stress lift off her shoulders, it felt good to talking to someone about her feelings. It was hard for her to trust anyone, but she knew Luke wouldn't do anything to harm her. 

“Well, what do you feel now?” His voice soft as he approached her. Luke took her hand in his, intertwining them. 

“I don't feel the loneliness from earlier anymore.” She whispered, looking up at him their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breathing get quicker, as did hers. He flicked his eyes to her lips and back to her chestnut colored eyes. 

“Was I feeling you?” Khalisa whispered in confusion. 

“You weren't in bed with me and I couldn't sleep . That's why I came out here.” He confessed. 

“This doesn't make sense. This never happened before.” She took a step back overlooking what he had said, thinking through the different possibilities, but she had no explanation. 

“Maybe it's something that happens when you get married?” He suggested, running his fingers through his fluffy hair. 

“Could be.” She frowned, looking back at him. She felt his frustration, but he hadn't shown it. 

“You're mad.”

“No, I'm not. I'm just tired.” He lied. 

She gave him a ‘I know you're lying’ look. 

“Then let's get to bed.” She walked off, she wasn't going to give him what he wants if he was going to lie. Even if she desperately wanted it too.


	7. Chapter 7

“No! Please don't kill him! I’ll do anything you ask, just please don't touch him!” Khalisa pleaded at the voice, she looked at Luke who had bruises on his face, blood dripping down his chin. It was the same nightmare she had weeks before, everything was much darker this time. 

“There's nothing you can do. What's done is in the past Princess. I'll take everything and nothing will stop me from killing your Prince along with you.” The grim voice laughed throughout the dark woods.

“No.” Khalisa muttered out trying to reach out to him with her magic. 

“Khalisa” Luke forced out through the pain. The glowing red blade appeared again striking him through the chest. 

“Noooo!” She screamed. 

Khalisa shot up the bed screaming and flailing as she had did once before. Luke was quick to get up wrapping his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. 

“You're awake. Shhhh.” He softly repeated, stroking his hair while she calmed down against his bare chest.

“I can't do it anymore.” She sobbed at the memory pushing him away. Khalisa ran out the door into her room locking it. She slid down onto the floor with her hands on her head. It hadn't been a nightmare the fact that she had it again, it meant it was a vision. To foresee the future was something that came with her powers. She couldn't be the reason for Luke's death, not someone she learned to care deeply for. 

There was a knock at the door, Khalisa peered up squinting at the sunrise that had washed upon her room. 

“Khalisa. Open the door, please.” Luke begged. This had been the first time since they were kids that he had said her name. She hesitated for a moment before getting up to open the door. Khalisa was met with a face full of worry. 

“What's going on?” He stepped in the room. 

“Nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you.” The Princess spoke blandly. 

“No. You don't get to do that. You can’t keep pushing me away and expect me to open up to you too.” He remarked. 

She hadn't looked up once at him. 

“Khalisa. Please, don’t you see I care for you? I never thought I would, but here I am. I just want to help you.” Luke caressed her cheek. 

“You can't.” She trembled. 

“Tell me why then!” He demanded. 

Khalisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath wanting to forget the world.

“You die. Everytime, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Not with my magic, it's useless. I couldn't stop it, like how I couldn't save my parents from the fire. I couldn't live with myself if you die.” Khalisa choked up a sob. 

“It was just a nightmare. Nothing's going to hurt me.” He reassured her. 

“Don't you understand Luke? It was a vision! You die. This person threatened to take everything and everyone I love away from me. Damnit Luke, I have feelings for you! I've tried to push them away, but I can’t.” Khalisa confessed. 

Luke’s heart skipped a beat at the confession. Overwhelmed, he cupped her face pressing his lips softly against hers. Khalisa slid her hands up his chest feeling his heartbeat pace quickly. She pulled away, both of their breaths heavy, her hands moved to the back of his neck pulling him down closer to her as she closed the space between her once again.   
Khalisa’s warm lips moved in sync with his desperate ones, Luke held her waist backing her up against the wall. 

She gasped at the radiating emotions he gave off that pulsated through her body. 

“Are you okay?” He pulled away. 

“Yeah.” The Coruscanti sighed with a small smile. Luke pressed his now sweaty forehead against hers. 

“I'd never let anything happen to you. I promise.” Luke whispered. 

“I should be saying that to you. Except I don't know how to get powerful enough to keep you safe. I've avoided using magic, but now I need it.” She mentioned. 

“Well first, don't blame yourself for what happened to your parents it was not your fault. You need to know that. What I can do is help you, I know of someone that has magic. He's a close friend of my parents. If you want, I can train you with combat skills, but for now let's enjoy this week.” Luke suggested, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“I'd like that.” 

Luke smiled at her giving a peck on her lips.

“Come on. I'll make us some breakfast.” He grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen. 

“You cooking? That's one I've never heard of before.” Khalisa teased. 

“There's a lot I haven't told you.” 

“Hmm okay. Tell me something I don't know about you.” She sat on the counter watching him take out the fresh ingredients they had brought with them. 

“I've been learning how to craft weapons.”

Khalisa raised an eyebrow, “oh really? That's interesting, what made you want to do that?”

“You never know when you're in need of one, and I like building things.” Luke winked at her. 

“Will you make me one?” Khalisa asked playing with her dress. 

“I’ll think about it.”   
\- - -  
That evening, the married couple strode along the beach hand in hand. The calming breeze made it more peaceful.

“Try using your magic. Just for fun so you can get back into it.” Luke encouraged her, looking at her intently. 

Khalisa stood in her place cupping her hands, she closed her eyes focusing on the good memories she had with magic. How her parents encouraged her to use magic for good. A red rose bloomed from thin air in her palms. Khalisa smiled to herself as she held it out for him. 

“For you, my Prince.” 

Luke laughed and took the rose tucking it in his hair. “Do I look cute?” He asked posing for her. 

“Very much, Flower Boy.” She laughed pecking his cheek. 

Luke took the opportunity to snake his arms around her waist pulling her closer, he captured her lips with his. The kiss was as desperate as it had been before. They pulled away looking at one another.

“I can't believe I pushed you away. I was an idiot.” He whispered, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“Why did you? Did you have eyes for someone else?” 

“Actually, I just got over him at that time. He just wanted me for status, so I ended it. Wasn't even long, but..”

“I get it. It was too soon.” Khalisa reassured him, he nodded in return. 

“Well it doesn't matter now because I like you, and only you.”

“Good to know.” Khalisa giggled at the rose stuck to Luke's hair he most likely forgot was there. 

Luke looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and her laughter died down. His eyes flickered over to the ocean behind his wife. 

“Luke. Don't even thi-.” She hadn't finished her sentence before he had picked her up over his shoulders running towards the water. Luke laughed while Khalisa punched his back repeatedly.

“Luke. Put me down right now!” Khalisa screaming at him. 

“Okay.” He dumped her in the water, she screamed before the water took over her. The Princess stood up drenched, her dress felt ten times heavier. She narrowed her eyes at the Prince who was flushed from laughter. 

“Your mistake.” Khalisa gestured her hands down to the water, bring it up to splash his face using her powers. 

Luke’s mouth gaped in shock as the rose fell into the water. His white shirt clinging to his torso. Tears streamed down Khalisa's face, she grabbed onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling once again. 

“I had that coming, didn't I?” Luke sighed.

“Yes you did.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Khalisa.” A unknown voice echoed. She woke up from slumber looking at Luke to see him soundly sleeping next to her. 

“Khalisa.” The Coruscanti had realized the voice was speaking through her mind. Alarmed, she stood up scanning the dark room. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” She voiced back in her head. 

“Meet me outside the fenced area in the back.” 

“How do I know I should trust you?” She asked, it could easily be someone who wants to kill her. 

“Do you want to know why from the beginning you were linked to Luke? Why you were given magic?” 

Khalisa looked over to Luke contemplating whether she should go or not. This voice had seemed like they knew a lot about her, but it could also be a trap. She had to know for sure, covering herself with her cloak, Khalisa made her way out the house watching her back constantly. 

At the far back empty corner she had seen a large, dark winged creature who turned to look at her, it was a dragon. She stared up at it in awe, they were presumably extinct, but here she was stood right in front of one. Its violet hued eyes studied her. 

“I- I didn't know dragons still existed.” Khalisa beamed. 

“There's a lot you don't know Khalisa Skywalker. You have a lot to learn.” The Dragon’s voice was calm and soothing, almost like a fairy but with a deeper pitch. 

“You said you knew about about my destiny?”

“Ah yes, it was said many years ago a courageous warrior and a powerful sorcerer would unite the five kingdoms into one, and magic would once again flourish throughout the lands as it was a thousand years ago.”

Khalisa shook her head in denial, “you must’ve gotten that wrong, I’m not powerful, never was. Luke is probably the one you’re looking for, and the sorcerer must be the one he was telling me about, but it's sure as hell not me.” 

She was about to walk away starting to think it was a mistake coming out there in the first place. She still felt insecure about her magic, and this was not helping her cope with trying to improve. 

“Then why is it that you feel connected to him? You feel his emotions? You both are linked together, it was destined for the two of you to be one, married or not.” The Dragon informed.

“Why are you telling me this? If Luke’s involved, shouldn’t he be here with me as well?” 

“It’s not the right time. Only the two of you can bring peace to all kingdoms. Heed my words, Young Sorceress.”

“My vision, Luke dies. Is that true? Then there's no way we can do this.” 

“Then it is your job to protect him to fulfill the prophecy.” The Dragon blantly addressed, flying away into the night sky. 

Khalisa stared at the starlit sky above her, she was confused. Why her? She was the least experienced when it came to magic. She hadn't even wished for it, and yet she was told that she would be a powerful magic user. 

The Princess sighed going back into the house.   
\- - -  
The next afternoon, Khalisa sat at the wooden table placed in the dining room picking at her food while Luke eyed her curiously. 

“You're awfully quiet today. Did you have another nightmare?” He asked. 

“No. I'm just stressed out. It's nothing.” She lied and Luke definitely knew. 

“Okay good, I'm going to take you out somewhere. Wear something comfortable and easy to move around in. Preferably something with pants.”

“Where are we going again?” Khalisa questioned, riding her horse next to Luke who looked over at her with a smile. 

“You'll see.”

“You know, I'm really tired of you not telling me these things.” She added picking up her pace to catch up to him. 

“Well you didn't me what's wrong with you so it's only fair.” 

The Princess rolled her eyes as they came upon a stop, it was an empty field on a cliff overlooking the clear blue water. Amazed, she hopped off her horse walking over to the edge. The calm breeze touching her sleeveless arms. 

“You never cease to amaze me.” She gasped. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her temple. 

“There's more.” She turned around to see him walking to the horse pulling out two swords. 

“I’m going to train you. It’ll help you with your stress.” He handed her the sword.

“You carry two swords with you?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes. You never know when you need a backup. Now come on. I’ll show you some techniques.” 

“Can we stop now?!” Khalisa panted, clashing her sword against his. He swung for her head and she ducked from the blow. 

“For today. Do you feel any better?” He pushed his sweaty hair back. 

“No. I feel sore and drained. We’ve trained for almost two hours!” She exclaimed. 

“Huh. It usually helps, I feel fine.” He shrugged. 

“Well you've been training your whole life, haven't you?”

“Oh.” He realized. 

“I’ll take you out to dinner to make you feel better. Let's get back and freshen up first.” 

“Sounds good to me, but first I let’s stay for awhile and enjoy the view.”  
\- - -  
The two married couple made their way into a small restaurant in one of the villages closest to them. Both had dressed appropriately not to draw attention to one another. 

“They have the best food here. Trust me.” 

“Hasn't it been years since you've last been here?” She mentioned. 

“Yeah, that's not the point.” He sat across from her looking at the menu. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” A brunette woman showed up at their table. She gave Khalisa a smile, not bothering to look at Luke. 

“Hi, we’d like the pasta and two red wines please.” Khalisa ordered. 

“Anything else you'd like, Beautiful?” The waitress asked in a low tone. 

“No thank you. I'm good.” Khalisa blushed looking down at her hands as the waitress strutted away. She looked up to Luke who had a big grin on his face, Khalisa rolled her eyes throwing her napkin at him. 

“Can't blame her. You are beautiful.” He leaned over to brush her hair away from her face. 

“Such a charmer.”

“I aim to be.” He winked before scanning around the room as an instinct.

Dinner had went smoothly, or so they hoped to think. Just when Luke and Khalisa thought about leaving, three built men barged into the restaurant making their way towards the bar. Everyone had gotten eerily quiet. Luke perked his head up listening in on the conversation. 

“Where's our money Lady?” The bald guy questioned slamming his fists on the wooden table. 

“It's not your money if you don't work for it.” She snapped back at him. The man was about to cause a ruckus when Luke stood up, drawing his sword.

“Lu-” Khalisa reached out for him, but it was too late.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Luke threatened walking towards the trio of men. 

The men turned around looking at the blond who was shorter than them and started laughing. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“You should leave before you cause any trouble.” Luke demanded. 

“Who do you think you are? The King?” The bald man chuckled stepping forward. 

“No. I'm his son, Luke.” 

The men’s eyes filled with fear and realization, it was said he was the best knight in Naboo. The two men had backed down, but the bald one stood his ground.

“You think you royals scare me? No one messes with me.” He struck his first blow at Luke, which he had dodged.   
The royal struck his sword against the man’s knee causing him to yell out in pain, clutching it. He got back up and swung his sword relentlessly, Luke had managed to dodge all of them except for one that cut down his shoulder blade, blood seeping through his violet shirt. 

“Ah fuck.” Luke whispered to himself trying not to wince at the pain. When he got he chance, Luke used his sword hilt to hit the man’s head as hard as he could knocking him unconscious. He turned around and gave Khalisa a smile. 

“Why must you be so impulsive?” She walked over to him, lightly tracing his face. The two looked around to see the two men had already fled.

‘Your Highnesses,” the crowd had bowed upon them, “thank you for all the help. We are in debt to you.”

Luke nodded in disapproval, “it was nothing, my people needed my help and I offered. Find the nearest knight you can and have them arrest this man, as well as find the others.” Luke placed his arms on the lady’s shoulders in comfort. 

“Thank you Your Highness.” 

Khalisa got out some gold placing it in the older woman’s hands, “for the damage. We’re sorry for the inconvenience. If anyone dares to do this again, don’t hesitate to get help from the knights, or send word to us.” 

Once they were home, Khalisa helped Luke get inside placing him on the stool in the kitchen.

“Take your shirt off.” she ordered.

“I didn’t know you wanted me this bad.” He joked, peeling off his shirt.

“Very funny. This is going to hurt, just a warning.” She winced just looking at the deep cut. Placing her hands a few inches above his wound, Khalisa closed her eyes and concentrated on healing while he looked at her in admiration.

“Þurhhæle licsar min” She whispered lowly. Light emitted from his wound, he bit his lip to keep himself from yelling in pain and within seconds the wound cleared up as if nothing had happened. Khalisa smiled to herself. It had worked. 

“Thanks.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s not make it a habit okay?” She pecked his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING AHEAD: you can skip this chapter if you want, it's up to you, there's not much that happens besides smut

It was the day before they had to go back to their responsibilities at the castle. Luke and Khalisa had spent their time training together, and to his surprise she was a quick learner and had been improving by the days. There were no nightmares, no unexpected visits from The Dragon. The past days had been smooth and calming, it made Khalisa a bit nervous. It was too quiet. 

“Goodmorning sleepy head.” Khalisa whispered, tracing patterns on Luke's bare chest. His eyes were still shut, but a soft smile appeared on his face. 

“Can we stay in bed all day?” Luke groaned pulling her closer to him. 

“We could. One more day to enjoy the peace.” Her fingers brushed his jawline. She left kisses down his jaw. Luke grabbed her chin, pressing his lips against hers. 

“But, I should go shower first.” He pulled away. 

“You said we were staying in bed all day.” Khalisa whined covering her face with the sheets. 

“We can stay inside all day.” He suggested, heading towards the bathroom. 

Khalisa sighed, getting up from bed after waiting for her husband for what felt like hours. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it had opened. Revealing steam and Luke with nothing but a towel around his waist, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. Khalisa took a deep breath, realizing what she had stumbled upon. It wasn't the first time he came out like that, but something about that morning. She couldn't stop glancing at him her emotions heightened. 

“My eyes are up here you know?” He joked stepping closer to her, she looked up at him. Khalisa closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. It wasn't like any other tender kisses they exchanged. It was filled with need and want.  
Luke backed her up until she was against the bed. He took her white silky robe off kissing her shoulders to her neck, licking and sucking on it. Khalisa threw her head back gasping, she ran her fingers through his damp hair tugging on it. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked pulling away to look at her, his face flushed.

“I want you, and only you.” She reassured laying down on the bed not breaking eye contact. Luke dropped to his knees in front of her, he grabbed her thighs sliding her to the edge of the bed. Khalisa’s heart raced while he started kissing her inner thighs, he pushed her nightgown up to her hips removing her panties.

“Luke, please.” She begged tugging at his hair once more. He obliged, licking at her clit holding her down in the process. Khalisa arched her back, never had she felt this kind of pleasure. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, squeezing them while his tongue flicked at her nub. Just as she was close, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. 

“You're horrible.” Khalisa groaned. 

“I know. Move back.” Luke demanded, undoing his towel letting it fall to the floor. She moved back until she was against the headboard, Luke crawled on top of her. 

He kissed her neck earning a moan from his wife, Khalisa wrapped her leg around his waist flipping him over so she was on top.

She straddled his thigh, taking her nightgown off while Luke looked at her in awe. Khalisa grinded down on him while he bounced her on his leg. 

“I didn't know you were this kinky, Princess.” He groaned.

“Neither did I.” She smirked leaning down to kiss him. 

“This is your first time?” He whispered and she nodded in reply. 

“Do you want me to be on top? It'll be easier.” Luke suggested, stroking her bare back. 

“No. I got this.” She reassured him, straddling his hips. She slowly sunk down on his hard cock, both let out sighs of pleasure. Khalisa bit her lip as she tried to adjust to his large size. 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked concerned. 

“Just give me a moment. You're big.” She chuckled rocking her hips back and forth. Luke sat up pressing his lips against hers, her rocks getting faster. 

“You feel so good around me Princess.” He groaned, slowly thrusting into her. Khalisa wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer as she picked up the pace. The two held onto one another feeling nothing but affection. 

“Luke, I'm close.” She gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation of his emotions radiating through her cause by her magic. 

Luke took the opportunity to flip her over, so she was under him as he thrusted in her hard and slow. His fingers rubbing her clit slowly. 

“Cum for me Princess.” He moaned, burying his head onto her shoulders as his thrusts got more faster. 

“Fuck, Luke.” Khalisa arched her back, clenching around him, her nails digging into his back. Her eyes glowed hold as things around them had hit the wall and fell to the floor, startling the two. 

“Sorry, my magic.” Khalisa said sheepishly. Luke laughed and kissed her roughly.

The Prince let out a deep throaty groan, spilling his seed in her. Luke pressed his forehead against hers as they came down from their high. 

“I hope that wasn't disappointing for your first time.” Luke joked laying down next to her. 

“Definitely was… not disappointing.” Khalisa poked at his chest. 

“Good, because it was a second time having sex. The first with that guy I told you about.” He confessed. 

“Well, I never would've guessed it was only your first time.” 

“I aim to please you, Your Highness.” Luke smiled. 

“And I, you. My Prince. Which is why I'll leave the door open while I go shower as well.” Khalisa smirked.   
\- - -  
“Are you ready to go back?” Luke asked stroking Khalisa's cheeks, studying her face. 

“Not really, but it's not like we have a choice.” She mentioned leaning into his touch. Khalisa pulled away to finish packing up the last of their things. 

“We could stay for another day?” Luke winked at her. 

“We have to go back to our responsibilities, Luke. I have to start training and we both have two kingdoms to look after.” She sighed.

“Sometimes I really wish we were just normal people. No responsibility of so many people. We would be free to do whatever we want.” Luke plopped on the bed, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah. If we were not born of royal blood, we wouldn't be married then.” 

“I take that back then.” He quickly spoke making Khalisa smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khalisa got that dicccc omg


	10. Chapter 10

“So it was you the whole time.” Khalisa said in fascination at how Obi Wan, the advisor of the King and Queen had managed to get by her undetected. 

“I can teach you on how to veil your magic from others.” Obi Wan offered. Khalisa looked over to Luke who nodded. 

“Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I have some training to do as well.” The Prince kissed his wife’s temple before walking out. 

“So how come only a few people have magic?” She asked curiously. 

“Only a handful of people are sensitive to these powers, but even I am unsure on why we, specifically are chosen.”

“Maybe we're just destined to do so.” Khalisa thought about the Dragon’s words. 

“Possibly.” He got up grabbing a thick brown leathered book, handing it to the young Princess. 

“What's this?” She spoke, flipping through the pages filled with words and drawings. 

“A spellbook I used to use when I was your age, considering I'm an old man now, it’ll be much of use to you.” 

“Thank you. I’ll study every word.” She smiled at him as he sat down across from her. 

“Try one right now.”

Khalisa scanned the pages to see a simple spell she could cast. She closed her eyes in concentration. Several blue butterflies appeared out of thin air flying around the two. Khalisa opened her eyes with a smile on her face. The next few hours were spent on training basics. The two casted over 10 simple spells starting small. Khalisa had felt much more confident in her skills than she had before. Obi Wan taught her new techniques on focusing, but usually her magic was instinctive. Khalisa had also gotten to know her mentor. She found out he protected the King throughout the years too, but the King didn't find out until after a couple of years because magic wasn't as accepted back then. It was only when Luke's father had an “open magic” law was when magic users braced themselves.   
\- - -  
Khalisa sighed running her hair through her now shoulder length hair. She may have gotten carried away with the spell book, but she hadn’t regret it, her long was a bother. There was a knock at the door, Khalisa hurriedly shoved the book under the covers. 

“Come in.” 

“Sorry, Your Highness, I came to ask if you needed anything?” Her servant asked. They had grown a close bond the past month Khalisa had been back from the honeymoon. Alejandra’s family had been loyal servants to the Skywalkers ever since they had ruled Naboo. The royal family had done their best to treat their servants and workers with respect. 

“No Alejandra, i’m okay. Go spend time with your family.” Khalisa smiled at the brunette.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” she bowed before leaving. 

Luke headed towards his room smiling at Alejandra, who returned the gesture before walking away taking one last glance at him. Luke entered the room and Khalisa jumped in surprise. 

“Don’t scare me like that.” she put a hand on her chest.

“I didn’t know you get scared easily, good to know.” He chuckled, hovering over her. Khalisa grabbed his arm pulling him down on the bed with her. They laid facing each other.

“You cut your hair,” he mentioned smiling softly at her, “it suits you, a lot.”

“I used magic actually. Thought I needed a change.” 

“How was training?” She changed the subject while he ran his fingers up and down her arms. 

“The usual, how was your magic training?”

“Interesting, I feel more confident about using magic, but it’ll be awhile I actually tell anyone besides you about it.”

“I’m glad you feel confident about it now.” he pecked her lips. 

“Thanks for this. Luke. I appreciate all the things you've done for me.” She smiled and grabbed his hand. She was glad she had someone to look to, and he had been so supportive of her and her magic. He was truly becoming a great Prince, and eventually an amazing King. 

He looked at her cupping her face before kissing his wife more passionately this time. He’d do anything for her at this point, she had made him realize there’s more to people than meets the eye. He felt like himself when he was with her, not some Prince. It was a bit tough to get over his past lover, but ever since he’d got to know his wife he couldn’t think about anyone else but her.

“I love you.” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Khalisa’s eyes widened in shock, she wasn’t expecting that, she had felt the same.

“I love you too, I’ve always had feelings for you since we were kids. Even that time you pushed me off the swing ” She chuckled. 

“I’d do anything for you Khalisa. Until my very last breath.” His forehead rested against hers.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Promise me Luke, promise you won’t do anything rash for me.” She said desperately, wrapping her hands around his forearms. 

“You know I can’t promise you that.” 

“Luke Skywalker, you die, and I’ll be the one haunting your ass. Got it?” she poked his chest.

“Yes Milady.” He added, hovering over her. 

“Okay now go shower, you’re all sweaty and gross.” She mentioned with a chuckle.

“You didn’t say that this morning.” He smirked leaning down to kiss her, but she pushed him off pointing at the bathroom. 

\- - - 

Fury ran through the two dark glowing figures as they stood outside the borders of Naboo. They had heard the news of the newlywed still together even with the warnings.

“We must act quick when they're at their weakest. Here girl, pour this in the King's cup when the time is right. ” The man's voice growled, roughly shoving the vial into the girl’s hand. 

“I don't know if I can do thi-”

“Do you want your family to live, girl?” The other hooded figure spoke. It was too dark, but she knew there was a threatening glare on both of their faces. 

“Y-yes.” She stuttered. 

“Then do as we say, or we’ll make you watch your family die a slow painful death. Understood?” 

The girl nodded furiously, tears running down her face. 

“Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh no, we have a snake! Ugh Luke and Khalisa are so cute, please tell me you ship it.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyday for the past week Luke and Khalisa accompanied Anakin and Padme during council meetings and war tactics to prepare for the inevitable future of the battle between Mustafar. On some days the two went downtown to the villagers, spending time with their people. Listening to their problems and giving them food. It made Khalisa feel like she was back at home in Coruscant, and she had begun to miss it more and more. Khalisa had also been spending time with Leia in the library brushing up on the history of Naboo as she had already known Coruscant’s past. Majority of her evenings were spent with Obi Wan, her magic becoming powerful everyday as she gained confidence. Luke had watched them occasionally, he had been fascinated with magic ever since he was a kid, he’d spend his days with Obi Wan and Leia when his parents were busy ruling. 

Today, the raven haired girl had decided to watch Luke train with his knights. She approached the courtyard, Luke was concentrated on his opponent who happen to be Kim, one of her ladies. Khalisa giggled at the sight, Luke seemed to be struggling against Kim as she kept clashing her sword with his. He looked over over at his wife catching him off guard. Kim took the advantage and had him pinned to the ground in seconds with the sword at his throat. 

“Better luck next time Your Highness.” She smirked. 

“That didn't count. I got distracted.” Luke huffed out rolling his eyes. 

Kim raised her eyebrows at him, the sword still pointed towards the Prince.

“Fine. You win.” 

“Good.” She smiled. 

The blond got up and walked over to Khalisa, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Didn't expect you to be here. You made me lose.” He remarked. 

“I don't know. It kind of seemed like you were losing without my help. Aren't you supposed to be the best knight?” She joked covering her smile with her hands.

“Khalisa.” He mumbled, face heating up in embarrassment. The other knights were looking over at their way not knowing what was going on. 

“Aww are you blushing?” She pinched his cheeks. 

“I can't believe this.” He looked down flustered. 

“I came here because I wanted you train me, but I don't want to in front of everyone. If you're not busy.” She whispered grabbing his arm. 

“Anything for you Princess. Just give me a minute.”  
\- - -  
The couple entered a large empty room that had a soft padded floor. 

“We can train here. We'll start with your defense.” Luke informed her holding up his sword in fighting position. 

“Okay, but don't get too into it like last time.” She positioned herself awaiting his attack. He nodded taking his first approach. 

“Block.” He commanded. Khalisa had got to him just in time. The Prince twisted his sword around getting behind her swinging at her head in which she quickly ducked. Her heart felt like it was going to rip through her chest at any moment. 

“Okay you're getting too into it!” She yelled ducking again, hitting her sword against his. 

“Well. No bandit is going to play fair, love.” 

“Then I might as well use my magic then.” She suggested. 

“No. You have to learn to keep yourself safe without having to use magic.” He deflected her block, running at her. Khalisa hadn't been paying attention and used her magic on instinct cause Luke to lose his balance knocking his wife down as well. 

“Good job.” Luke groaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows still hovering over her. 

“Sorry I wasn't paying attention.” She rubbed her head. 

“That's what you get for that little stunt you did outside.” Luke teased. 

“Well I was just speaking the truth.” 

“Were you?” She nodded in reply smirking at him. Luke's gaze flickered to her lips. Khalisa grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down, her lips roughly pressed against his. His kiss trailed down to her neck earning a moan from him. Her hands tangled in his hair. 

“The door’s unlocked. Anyone could walk in.” She breathed out as he grinded down on her. 

“Guess we’ll have to be very quiet then.” 

\- - - 

Evening had rolled around, Khalisa sat on the balcony with her ladies watching the sunset. It had been weeks since they’d seen each other being busy around the castle. 

“Where’d you go with the Prince after training Khalisa?” Kim asked curiously. Khalisa looked away blushing furiously. She kept quiet as her friends had figured out what had happened, they glaced at each other with smirks on their faces. 

“How long has this been going on?” Emery laughed lightly nudging her.

“A while, thought you’d all know by now.” Khalisa covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Well, how was it?” Julianna raised her eyebrows. 

“I’m sure as hell not telling you girls anything, next thing i’ll know everyone in court would know how Luke is in bed.” 

“Oh come on Khalisa, we can keep a secret, you’re not pregnant are you?” Kim whispered. 

“No! I don’t think I am.” She was starting to doubt herself, but she wasn’t worried. After all, an heir to the throne was something everyone were waiting for whether they mentioned it or not. Before anyone had gotten a word out Alejandra had knocked on the balcony door with a dish of fruits. 

“Milady. I thought you’d like something to eat.” The curly haired girl placed the plate on the table. 

“Thank you Ale. You’re so considerate, come, sit with us.” The Princess insisted as she motioned to the empty chair beside her. 

“I really shouldn’t Your Highness.”

“Nonsense. Sit.” Ale obliged, a nervous smile on her face. 

“Is everything okay?” The Princess asked sensing her servant’s discomfort. 

Ale cleared her throat nodding. Khalisa didn’t know the girl had been listening to their conversation, or that just the night before she was out in the woods. The raven haired girl wasn’t convinced but she decided to leave the matter alone.

“Khalisa. Julianna and I are going to go back to Coruscant.” Emery spoke up suddenly. 

“Oh?” 

“We know it’s sudden, but Ben wants me to come back and Julianna needs to be with her father since he’s getting old. I hope you understand.” Emery quickly spoke. 

“Yeah. I understand. I just thought we’d be here for awhile together. When are you two leaving?” Khalisa asked. 

“In two days. We’ll stay for Prince Luke and Princess Leia’s birthday. Then we have to leave.”

Khalisa nodded in approval. 

“Atleast I’ll have Kim with me.” The Princess winked at the blonde. 

“How’s your family Ale?” Khalisa grabbed her hand reassuring her. Ale tried her best to calm her shaking. 

“Good. They’re happy, it’s all I can ask.” She forced a smile looking down. If they don’t get killed because of me. She thought .

“That’s good. You can come to me if you need anything, all of you. I can’t thank you girls enough for supporting me through everything.” The Princess expressed her gratitude. They gossiped amongst each other and hadn’t noticed it was dark outside. Another knock on the door had interrupted them. 

“Your Highness. Someone is here to see you in the Throne Room.”

“Do you know who it is?” 

“He said his name was Percy.” 

“Percy?” Khalisa almost whispered to her last in surprise. This has been unexpected, she never thought she’d see him again. Khalisa looked up to see her ladies with the same surprised expression as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I added Percy to this fic, please


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a flashback

~ ~ flashback ~ ~

“Percy! Come on!” Khalisa laughed while her horse picked up the pace leaving him behind. 

“Khal. Wait up!” Percy caught up to her shaking his head at her with a smirk on his face. Since they were twelve years, Khalisa always felt like she could do anything around Percy. Considering he was reckless, she had caught onto that trait pretty quickly as well. It had been four years after, they grew closer as well. Something unspoken between the two, but they were aware. 

The two ended up sitting by a river, their bare toes dipped in the clear water. Percy hesitated slowly grabbing Khalisa’s had that rested on the soft green grass. She didn’t pull away, but instead looked down at their hands, blushing she looked up at him mesmerized by his eyes. The two leaning closer to each other, Percy’s eyes flicked down to her lips. 

“Perce.” Khalisa whispered as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. The wait felt like eternity until his soft lips touched hers. It was a quick, meaningful kiss.

Percy pulled away sighing,“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now.”

“Perce. You know that we won’t be able to go anywhere with this. I’m to marry the Prince of Naboo when time comes.” She expressed sadly.

She did have feelings for him, it was undeniable, but she had to bury them deep down for the sake of her kingdom, her future. Tears had started to form in her eyes, she looked anywhere but him if she looked at him there was no telling what would happen. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair that she had a set future ahead of her. That royals didn’t have the privilege to marry for love. Khalisa didn’t know if she loved Percy like a lover, but she had strong feelings for him. 

“I know, but who says we can’t be something now? When time comes, I’ll let you go.” 

“I can’t do that to both of us. Of all people you know that won’t end well. It’s better if we don’t let our feelings get in the way.” She sighed but deep down her heart broke, and so did his. The two sat there in silence. 

They hadn’t spoken to each other in weeks but the two best friends had to sort out their feelings. Khalisa’s ladies were no help, they told her to do what her heart wanted. That wasn’t a choice, not for people like her. Usually it was easy to avoid one another, Percy being a knight made it hard when he was at all the celebrations and meetings. They’d glance at each other longingly wonder what would be the out of if they’d gone through with being closer. 

Eventually when coming to terms, Percy and Khalisa spoke to one another agreeing on remaining as just friends. Deep down it hurt the two, but if they’d progressed through their relationship, it would’ve hurt more knowing she couldn’t truly be with him.   
\- - -  
Khalisa and her ladies quickly moved through the castle making their way to the Throne Room. 

“Does the Prince know of you and Percy?” Emery asked.

“No, I didn’t think I’d see Percy. I don’t know why he’s here, last time I heard from him was a couple months ago when he told me he was leaving for Alderaan.” 

“Well good luck, tell us how it goes.” Julianna said. 

Khalisa entered the room, “Your Majesties.” she addressed Anakin and Padme as they were the only ones present along with other guards, her eyes landed on the tall, obsidian haired knight who had turned around upon hearing her voice.

“Percy.” Khalisa added.

“Your Highness. There’s some important news I must speak to you about in private.” His bright sea green eyes pierced hers looking for some kind of emotion in them. Khalisa had buried those feelings long ago, and she’d hope that he’d done the same. 

Khalisa looked over at Anakin who nodded in approval, she motioned him to follow her. Percy looked down at her while they kept walking expecting her to speak to him, but she had ignored him until they arrived at a balcony. 

“What are you doing here Percy?” She huffed closing the glass door, running her fingers through her hair. 

“How have you been?” He ignored her question. 

“I asked you a question.” she crossed her arms. 

“And I asked you one too.” 

“I’m just peachy, now answer my question. You leave me all alone for a year and just come here to Naboo looking for me?” 

“Just hear me out. You’re in danger. Everyone is.” He whispered, grabbing her arm and looked around cautiously. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I left because I was undercover. I told you I was going to Alderaan so you wouldn’t worry, but I went to Mustafar.” He confessed.

“You what? Perseus, you’re reckless! You have to tell me how.” She yelled pulling away from him, he shushed her. 

“Look I’ll tell you the details later, you have someone in the castle working for them. I don’t know who, but they will eventually plan on an attack. I came here to find you as soon as I found out. Do you believe me?” He asked. 

“You know I do, I’d still trust you with my life.” She said softly looking at him with a smile before she attacked him with a hug. 

“I’ve missed you too Khal.” He laughed spinning her around. 

“You’re not going to leave me again are you?” She asked in a serious tone. 

“I don’t think I am, not until we stop the Mustafarians. As your best friend and knight, I just have to help you.” Percy lightly smacked her arm. 

“Yeah. We’re going to need all the help we can get with this spy around. Is there any chance you might suspect someone?” Her voice hushed thinking of the worst. 

“It’s got to be someone close to the family with all the personal information King Palpatine has obtained.” 

“You should’ve told the King and Queen when you got here,” 

“I didn’t know who to trust, but I agree on telling them as soon as possible.” 

“Well then, would you like to join us for dinner then Sir Perseus?” Khalisa smiled at him reminded of the past where they had no worries and days would consist of joking around.


	13. Chapter 13

Khalisa and Percy walked through the corridors of the castle heading towards the private dining room designed for the Skywalker family. She had told him about her life on Naboo as they approached the hallway. Khalisa saw Luke from afar waving at her like a dork and she laughed. 

“That’s the Prince?” Percy chuckled.

“Yep, that’s him.”

“My love,” Luke kissed his wife’s cheek and pulled away “who’s this?” 

“This is Percy, my friend. Percy, this is Prince Luke. He’s here with important news.” She gestured between the two as Percy bowed in respect. 

“Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope?” Luke chuckled as they entered the empty dining room. 

“We can discuss that later, we have some pressing matters that require our attention.” Khalisa spoke up in a low tone, the only ones around were a few guards, which none were to be trusted until the spy was caught. 

The trio turned around and bowed upon the King and Queen’s arrival along with Princess Leia. They struck a conversation, getting to know one another. The Queen inviting Percy to stay as long as he wanted. 

Luke and Khalisa sat next to one another while Percy and Leia sat on the opposite side. Anakin and Padmé sat on the two ends of the table. The silence thickened in the air, as they ate their food in silence not knowing how to bring up the topic of their family being in danger. Luke could sense Khalisa’s uncomfortableness (probably not a word) and squeezed her hand reassuringly from under the table. 

“Father, we have important news. Private news.” Luke spoke up, Anakin raised his eyebrows in curiosity as if he knew what was coming. 

“Guards, leave us, no one is to come in.” 

“How far along?” Padme asked seemingly too excited for their liking. The couple looked at her in confusion.

“What?” Khalisa muttered. 

“The child, how far along? That’s what this is about, right?” Luke’s mother anticipated for an answer. 

“Khalisa, you’re pregnant?” Leia’s eyes widened in excitement as well, she had hoped there would be a baby in the family she could spoil. 

“Oh, no it’s not, um it’s no-” Luke fumbled over his words running his fingers through his hair furiously blushing. He looked over to Khalisa for help, she had been just as flustered as he. She hadn’t gotten the time to speak. 

“Actually, Your Majesty. It’s important news, just not what you hoped.” Percy cleared his throat, he had pushed his feelings aside for the Princess, but this whole situation wasn’t helping. 

“There has been talk about a traitor in this very castle. I am unsure of who it could be, but they’re to strike soon.” 

“How did you come of this news?” Anakin straightened up in his chair upon hearing this news watching Percy with curiosity. 

Percy looked over at Khalisa debating if he should tell the truth, Khalisa nodded, encouraging him to finish his story. The royal family listened in carefully while Percy has described going in the enemy's’ castle as a knight to keep Khalisa protected. The relief he had when he heard the assassination attempt on her life had failed made him resent the Mustafarians even more. Percy stayed a while longer until he had heard that Naboo was the next target. The dining hall had engulfed in complete silence. 

“Khalisa do you believe what Sir Percy has said to be true?” The King asked breaking the silence. 

“Yes Your Majesty. He’s been my loyal knight and friend for years. I’d trust him with my life.” 

Luke shouldn’t have felt jealous, but he felt his heart hurt a little when those words came out, the way the two were looking at each other, something more had happened between them. He made a mental note to ask his wife later. His attention went back to his father as they spoke about keeping this matter private and having extra security around the castle. Luke felt uneasy having known someone under their roof is conspiring against them, his family had done their best to treat everyone with kindness, but people still resented them. 

“You okay?” Khalisa placed a hand on his shoulders studying him with concern. 

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” He kissed her cheek. 

“What about the birthday celebration tomorrow?” Padme brought up.

“Will still go on. We can’t just sit around and not celebrate our children’s birthday.” Anakin smiled at Luke and Leia. 

“Father, do you think this is wise?” Leia questioned. 

“We don’t have to do this.” Luke added in as well. 

“The spy is already in the castle, we can’t make it seem like we know something’s wrong. The celebrations will go as planned and we’ll work on finding this mole as well.” 

'Do as we say or you’re family will suffer slowly. Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow.' The voices echoed in her head.

Alejandra pressed her back against the wall outside the dining hall, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had no choice but to go through with her plan, she wanted to tell Khalisa who had offered her help with anything, but Ale knew better than that.

She wiped her tears, putting on a poker face planning her scheme for the King’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Ale, she's being manipulated by snakes. Anakin better stay woke


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is all I wrote so far, and i'm unsure if I want to continue or not? I don't know.

“Goodmorning sleepyhead.” Khalisa whispered, stroking Luke’s face. A soft smile appeared on his lips and he kept his eyes shut from the sun that had been cast throughout the room. She grinned kissing his cheek, “happy birthday love.” 

Luke hummed grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him and she laughed. The sun made it hard for Luke to open his eyes so Khalisa used her magic and closed the curtains blocking out the sun. The blond rubbed his eyes adjusting his eyesight to his surrounds he looked up to his wife’s chocolate brown eyes staring back down at him. 

“Are you awake yet? Or still half asleep?” She chuckled, he hand placed on his bare chest. 

“Depends. Can we stay in bed for awhile?” His voice deeper than normal. 

“Your family is probably expecting you.” She pushed him away in a joking matter, but he held her closer to him. Luke’s hands travelled behind her neck pulling her in for a kiss, his lips against hers. She moaned as he hovered above her pinning her down, his lips moving down to her neck. 

“Luke.” she breathed out, tugging on his hair.

“Hey, everyone’s wait- oh gods.” Leia opened the door abruptly shielding her eyes as she saw what was going on before her eyes. 

“What do you want Leia? You really need to learn how to knock.” Luke rolled off Khalisa. 

“I thought you two would be up and ready by now, mother and father are waiting for the both of you.” Leia looked annoyed at the couple, her hands on her hips. 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, sorry Leia! Happy Birthday?” Khalisa blushed. Leia cracked a smile and left the two alone once again. 

“We’ll pick up this up later.” Luke grinned.

The Skywalker castle had been busy than most days, guards placed in every corner waiting for an attack. Noble families paced around getting ready for the birthday party that evening. 

“Are you sure we can’t convince your parents to cancel and lay low until we find this spy?” Khalisa bit her lip as she fidgeted. Her instincts had been on high alert all day, she should’ve known Mustafar wouldn’t give up this easily. They were smart, using a spy instead of declaring a full on war. It would be for nothing if Naboo and Coruscant retaliated, they had the weapons and resources to bring Mustafar down, but the kingdoms would be better off without losing men.

“Don’t worry Princess, the attack might not even happen today. We just have to keep acting like everything’s normal. We have guards on watch at every corner, nothing’s going to get past us.” Luke reassured her, secretly himself as well.

Something had told them both that today was going to go completely wrong, but they had to keep their hopes up. Who knew what the spy was planning. Khalisa and Luke parted ways to do their training for the day. 

Khalisa had gotten stronger at magic, but it usually came from her instincts rather than trying to conjure up something. Nevertheless, she had been practicing and studying spells. Khalisa even learned how to make inanimate objects come to life as well as manipulating the weather. Khalisa enjoyed spending time with her teacher, he had almost become like a father figure to her and she was appreciative of that. 

Today had been different than most training days. No spells, no studying. While they had been going through spellbooks Obi Wan looked at her oddly.  
“Is something wrong?” Khalisa looked up from her book. 

“Have you been feeling sick lately?” 

“Just nauseous once in awhile. Why are you asking me this?” 

“I sense it through magic, you’re with child.”

“I’m pregnant?” Her hand instinctively went to her lower abdomen. 

“You should go see the court physician to validate my suspicion, but I am sure of it. Congratulations Khalisa, everyone would be happy to hear about this.” Obi Wan patted her on her shoulder. 

Khalisa sat there speechless, she knew it would happen eventually, but this was unexpected especially with what was going around lately. Either way, something changed inside of her and she knew she had to be much more careful. 

Khalisa’s trip to the to the physician had been eventful. She was pregnant after all, she smiled at the thought of telling Luke. They were going to be parents, and have a heir to the throne. It had already been such a long day guests were soon arriving for the celebrations. She went to her chambers to find it empty. Disappointed, Khalisa brushed it off and got ready for the birthday celebration.   
\- - - -  
The Skywalkers were together greeting all the guests. Luke looked around watching everyone carefully to see any suspicious activity. They had end up inviting a few close royal families. Khalisa squeezed his hand in reassurance, Luke smiled at her. He took a deep breath, ever since Percy had told them about the spy, he had been paranoid and hurt. Someone under their roof was working against them. He hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep as well. 

The family hosted a dinner, everyone chatted amongst each other around the dining tables, Luke’s parents smiled at one another holding hands. He smiled at the sight. Leia was smiling shyly as Kim said something to her. Luke had definitely wanted to ask her about them two later. 

“Luke, something’s about to happen, I feel it.” Khalisa whispered, closing her eyes, images flashed in her mind too quickly for her to comprehend. 

It felt as time had slowed down, the Queen’s scream was echoed throughout the room as Anakin struggled to breathe, the cup he held fell to the floor. Khalisa opened her eyes to see the knights took out their swords preventing from anyone leaving the room. Luke and Leia shot up and ran to their father, helping him up.

“Father! He’s been poisoned, someone call the physician!” Luke yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh whoops, I left at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry it's kind of rushed, like I said, I don't know what i'm doing anymore lmao. Please leave feedback if you want.


End file.
